Most current lift-slab methods utilize a variety of lifting devices, usually placed on top of pre-elevated columns, which are based on some variation of block and tackle leverage, or short stroke hydraulic jacking, to lift pre-formed floor slabs for attachment to these same pre-elevated columns. These processes generally require about one week's erection time per floor.